


To Die A Little

by MissTantabis



Series: Fantastic Smut Beast Week Feb/2018 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gellert, Choking, Day Two, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Name-Calling, Orgy, Slurs, fantasticsmutbeastsweek, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald is holding a sex orgie to relax. He forces Percival to partake in it.





	To Die A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to Day Two of the Fantastic Smut Beasts Event.  
> Today's topic was Switch, which I decided to interprete as Do something you have never done before. Which I did. By writing a sex orgie. I am not gonna lie. I had a blast while writing this thing. So I hope you will enjoy this thing.  
> Lots of love, Miss T

Gellert would never understand how some people proclaimed sex had to be done with love. Or that you could only have it with one partner. He found the idea of sex needing to have a meaning quite delusional and frankly really stupid. Meaningless sex was fun. Meaningless sex provided you with a way to release stress. Moreover you could be however you wanted to be. Rough and sweet. You did not have to follow preferences. You were not bound. You owed nobody anything.

That was something Gellert loved. How sex in its own way was an epitome of freedom just like magic was. With the right partners, the dark wizard had no restrains and could do whatever he wanted towards other people. Whenever his frustration grew high, he would let people into his house and turn one room into a fuming, sweating and smokey oasis for sex and games.

Such was the case today. Gellert Grindelwald was laying naked across the table. The cool wood bite into his back. He was sprawled out there like a fish, which had been caught and thrown on land. His muscles jumped in anticipation and his legs were spread. The dull candlelight of the room covered his chest and pale skin, highlighting tattoos through a few shades. A heart with a butterfly and a skull on his chest. His fingers were equally tattooed.

Gellert’s vision was limited as he gazed upwards. However even then he could see the figures that walked around him. Five men that were slowly and gently stroking him, plastering his face, neck, chest and arms with kisses. Their naked bodies blocked partly the sight, but Gellert did not care. He devoured the look of these people, naked like him, pretty, young and so obedient. They bend over him, spine moving under fair skin, as they kept kissing, licking and biting him. Their soft pants filled the air.

“Come on, boys”, called Gellert, “You can do better.” They halted, looking almost desperate to please the man in front of him. One of them, who was standing half between Gellert’s legs, was a young man with curly hair and a well-combed beard. He had dark eyes. And he was the only clothed one, wearing a dark, braided vest. Earnest Crouch looked down at Gellert’s member, which had barely risen. The dark wizard could feel the warm hand trail over his stomach, his breath hitching in his throat.

Earnest pondered and responded: “Us, doing better? How about we feed you something that clouds the senses and stimulates you, Gellert?” Gellert grinned at the Auror. He had such an adorable defiance stance before him. The younger man was one of his newest additions to the pile of lovers and he enjoyed him incredibly. Loved that pretty Ganymede face and that British accent, so clear and strong. Moreover since Earnest was an Auror. Gellert always had the freshest insight on the Ministry’s doings. That the boy also made for a great fuck toy came just as a mere bonus.

Earnest left for a moment, before he returned with a long, elegantly carved pipe. It was smelling of opium, bitter and sweet. Earnest smiled. “I am sure a touch of high will be to your enjoyment, won’t it?” Gellert’s lips twisted into a smirk. Over-sensation was something he truly enjoyed. Having sex while half-drugged? That sounded like one funny plan.

Gellert rose his hands and took the pipe with delicate fingers. He sat up and his boys stepped back respectfully. Placing the end of the pipe against his lips, Gellert took a slow and deep breath. The herbs, burning, glowed for a minute. The opium tasted bitter and sweet at the same time. It scratched sharply in his neck. Gellert placed the pipe away, which was taken by the other boys, who too took deep breaths.

Clouds of smoke surrounded Gellert’s lips and he closed his eyes for a few second. What a lovely feeling. Almost peaceful. The opium dulled his senses and seemed to cloud his vision in gentle delusion. It lured him into an almost sleep-like trance. The sensation tingled down his spine and made him sigh. His cock twitched softly. Gellert allowed the smoke’s taste to linger on his tongue for just a bit longer before he released it again.

Gellert closed his eyes in bliss. Feeling the smoke drift away, he finally handed the pipe back to Earnest. His entire body was half drugged and a new arousal pricked down his spine. “Carry on, boys”, Gellert demanded, “Let me die just a little.” His eyes closed as he heard shuffling footsteps.

Hands placed themselves upon his neck and chest. Warm and heavy. The fingers ran over his skin and drew gentle circles. He could more feel then actual see how the boys leaned down upon him to please him for his own pleasure. Lips graced his collar bone, but they were also on his shoulders, chest and stomach. The stimulation on multiple spots at the same time was arousing and absolutely delightful.

Gellert moaned quietly. Tongues and teeth ran over him, bite down. Some applied more force, others only gently nipped. He thought, he could feel Earnest’s beard tickle his chin as his major fuck boy leaned closer and kissed him on his throat. Another moan escaped the dark wizard and his eyes fluttered open. He could see more arms and hands on him. They were forming a criss-crossing, fleshy net, which somehow connected itself to various people. Somebody was caressing his hair and leaned down to kiss his chest.

From the way he laid there, he could see a few marks on his chest. The skin was reddish, where they had bitten him. However the nibs only seemed to have a fair pink tan. He felt more bites and scratches near his hips, however the chests and arms of the boys were blocking his view from telling where they were. He could hear them pant and felt breaths near his ear and on the skin, warm like gusts of smoke and wind.

The overload of sensations was absolutely delicious. Gellert felt a mixture of fear and anticipation as he could not really tell what his boys would do next, but also wild excitement and the deepest waves of pleasure as they were stimulating him on so many ways. The drugs were distorting his vision and opium made everything feel almost twice as intense as it was.

Still, for Gellert, it was not yet enough! There was always another way to tingle the strings of desire and make them sing. He wanted to make them dance, stimulate himself so much that his whole body would shake like a tuning fork and collapse and he himself drown in a pool of his own sin, bathing in a never ending desire. And even though he could tell the boys were doing their hardest to please their master, it just was not enough!

“Come on, Earnest”, Gellert growled. He half pulled himself up with the boys still all over him and claimed the Auror’s lips hard, “Bring me pain!” His teeth sunk into the fragile skin of Earnest’s underlip and he tore it right off. Blood sprinkled between the two of them like a fountain and Gellert slowly cleaned his lips with his tongue in two broad strokes, enjoying the lingering taste.

Earnest pressed his fingers against his bleeding lips. He seemed to be half in shock, but that was more because of the sudden biting. He narrowed his eyes. Then all of a sudden the man shot forwards, taking up all of Gellert’s view, and a pair of strong hands seized his throat. Laughter shook the slender body. “Yes”, croaked Gellert hoarsely as the fingers closed tightly around him, “Yes! Yessssss! That is what I want, Earnest!”

He laughed again, even though his breath fought its way up his throat. Earnest looked like a murderer as he glowered at Gellert, grip tightening. The blood dropped down from his lips as he bared his teeth into a snarl. The fighter of justice was back. And what a handsome fellow he was! Gellert’s body jerked under the force of the choke. He was sure that his neck would be bruised.

Pushing up against Earnest’s hand, still clasped around his throat, Gellert rasped: “I am getting tight down here. Awfully tight.” He panted and spat out: “How about you get somebody to please me down here?” He could feel his cock, hard, throbbing, on the brink of climaxing. His whole body was set on fire, and he could feel it was only a question of a few minutes.

One of the boys got up to walk towards his hips, however he had barely gone a few steps when Gellert freed his hand and gave him a smack against the face, reddening his cheek. “You stay here!”, he commanded coldly.

The boy rubbed his cheek and gave him an apologetic look. “I am sorry, Herr Grindelwald.” Gellert offered him his hand. Making a sharp gesture, the young Fanatic fell on his knees and took Gellert’s hand. He began to plant kisses over it. Starting from the wrist, he moved over the palm and the veins. He kissed the knuckles one by one, before he carefully opened his mouth and began to suck upon each finger, licking in slow, broad strokes.

The sensation send a wonderful feeling of goosebumps down Gellert’s spine. He coiled himself underneath the many kisses, bites and touches. For a short moment he just laid his focus upon the boy kissing and licking his hand. His fingers lazily twitched over the tongue and he even once thrust a bit into the boy’s hand, causing him to make a strangled, pleased sound.

Gellert blinked lazily and looked back at Earnest, who was kissing and nibbling at his skull tattoo. “Earnest”, his voice was soft and sinister, a pleased smile on his lips, “Go and get Graves. I want to have him suck my dick and rub my feet over him. He will make for a nice mattress with his broad frame, don’t you think?”

It did not take long for Earnest to drag the Director of Magical Security into the room. Gellert, once again his sight half blocked by the bodies of his toys, could only know he was there, because the black haired man could not help the gasp that escaped him. “Ahh”, Gellert’s voice was lazy like a massive cat, purring under many caresses, “there you are, Graves. How about you go and suck my dick a bit so I can finally come?” His head tilted back a bit more as somebody pampered his jawline with a few kisses and nibs.

Percival’s voice was sharp: “I will do no such thing. I am not some fuck hole, Grindelwald! So forget it.” Disgust flashed across his face and Gellert pictured him crossing his arms.

“Percival, right now you are a cock warmer, not a fuck hole. So do shut up and get that pretty mouth of yours to work. Otherwise I am gonna shrink you down, place my foot upon you and when I come, I am gonna squish you like a bug. Would that be more favourable, Director?” Gellert snapped the fingers of his licked hand. “Hey, you! I did not say you can stop.” An apologetic whine and the tongue trailed over his palm and the inside of his fingers.

The boys that had been caressing and kissing his hips moved aside so that Percival and Gellert could see each other face to face. Between them stood proud and arrogant, the dark wizard’s dick, dripping with pre-cum, beckoning for a mouth to close around it and suck it dry. Gellert jerked his head sharply, a demand for Percival to come closer. He grinned darkly. The devil, surrounded by his advocates, the Incubi and Succubi.

Percival finally approached him again. The look he gave Gellert was full of content. The blonde wizard could care less. Percival could hate him all he wanted as long as he did his job. And they both knew his boys could easily beat Graves down, should he try anything. Gellert spread his legs, and as Percival stepped between them, kneeling down, he laid them heavily upon him, effectively trapping him.

“Start”, commanded Gellert heartlessly. No teasing nickname. Not even a degrading slur. Just cold power and control and the wicked delight of having it. He closed his eyes and as Percival’s lips closed around his member, he yelled: “All of you! Give me the best orgasm I have had in weeks. Let me die ten times over! Or I am gonna let you run around naked in soil and you can all go home like this.”

They all obeyed instantly, even Percival. The boys knew from experience that Gellert meant what he said. If he threatened to let you run in soil and send you home so dirty, then he would for certainty do it. Thus they all wanted to do the best they could. Gellert rolled his shoulders in pleasure and closed his eyes as hungry mouths covered him again and tongues and teeth fought for superiority on his skin.

However right now his focus laid on Percival Graves as he was curious to see how good his cock warmer actually was. Percival’s mouth had closed around half of his shaft and he was now bopping his head up and down. The moves were harsh. The Director probably hoped he could show his content by doing this as painfully as possible. However for Gellert that only meant more enjoyment aside from all the bites.

And for sure, Percival was trying. He sucked his hardest, pumping him. His head moved up and down, however unlike Earnest, he did not use his tongue. It really was a shame. After all a blow job was only half as fun if there was no tongue involved. And from what he could feel, Percival’s tongue was nice. Heavy, rough and strong. Maybe more like a dog’s then a cat’s.

Gellert moaned loudly and threw himself back. The wood of the table groaned underneath all the shared weight. Hands ran over his skin, chased by lips, teeth and tongue. They all provided a mix of sensations, overpowering and overwhelming him. Gellert’s eyes shut again and his lips parted. He sighed low and took deep breaths. His body began to move of its own accord. Startled, strangled and angry frustrated groans could be heard from Percival as his hips bucked and he thrust deep into the Director’s throat.

His cock twitched and a new wave of pleasure shook him like an electrical wave. Suddenly Gellert kicked out and flung Percival on the ground. He could feel the chest of the other man under his soles as he held him on the ground with all his weight. Another seizure of content shook him. Gellert’s mouth opened wider and he yelled loudly. Hands and lips retreated instantly and his boys stepped back.

His cock was like a hose. Twitching uncontrollably, it sprayed its milky white content across the floor. Or rather it sprayed it all over Percival’s face. Gellert felt content and calm. A few drops of cum ran down his thigh. A quiet moan escaped Gellert and he rubbed his feet over Percival’s body, who made more angry, muffled noises of defiance. How sweet those noises were. And how adorably furious. Like a pissed off kitten.

Gellert sat up. He looked at his harem and gave them all a satisfied smile. “Very well done”, he crooned, “All of you. You made your master very happy.” Happy gazes were shared and a few murmurs of “Thank you, Herr Grindelwald” and “But of course, Herr Grindelwald” and “Anything for you, Herr Grindelwald.”

Gellert carefully got up. He stepped upon Percival’s body and softly kneaded the other man’s stomach (whose groans clearly showed he was not happy about this). Opening his arms, he allowed two of the boys to wrap his leather jacket around him. Then with a few light steps, Gellert left the utterly humiliated Percival on the ground. Not even bothering to look at him, he addressed Earnest: “Do bring this cock warmer back to where you had him from.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are a writer's only reward. If you made it this far, please tell me your thoughts on what you have read.


End file.
